dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Deadshot
|alias= |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Suicide Squad |family= |status= Alive |actor= Will Smith |movie= Suicide Squad (unreleased) }} Floyd Lawton, better known as Deadshot, is a gun for hire mercenary, and is renown to be amongst the most lethal assassins in the world. Biography Early Life Floyd Lawton was born in the United States of America, and at some point had a daughter, Zoe. He was in the US Special Forces at some point, before leaving and becoming a free lance assassin, adopting the code-name Deadshot. After becoming a gun for hire, Deadshot came into the sights of the Caped Crusader Batman whilst on a mission in Gotham City. The vigilante managed to defeat and capture Deadshot, putting him behind bars, with the assassin eventually ending up in Belle Reve.New Details On BATMAN v SUPERMAN's Dark Knight; He Put The SUICIDE SQUAD In Prison ''Suicide Squad'' To be added Personality Deadshot is portrayed as a consummate professional: as long as he's been paid to kill someone, he will always carry it out, without exceptions or mercy. Deadshot also seems to dislike physical contact, as he was visibly uncomfortable upon being hugged by Rick Flag, and insisted upon not being a huger. Despite his sarcastic, tough attitude, Deadshot cares deeply for his daughter, keeping a picture of her with him throughout his time as a convict and an assassin. Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition': As a highly skilled and experienced assassin, Deadshot is in top physical condition (from frequent intense workouts, which he does even during his imprisonment in Belle Reve). Hence, it took an entire squad of A.R.G.U.S. agents with riot shields to pin down and restrain Deadshot after his cell was opened. *'Master Marksman:' Deadshot is an extremely formidable and lethal marksman, thus being highly skilled with many ranged weapons. This is partially supported by his proficiency with his eye scope. His marksman skills are so great, in fact, that he hardly ever misses his mark, which earned him his infamous nickname. Deadshot is thus one of the most formidable members of the Suicide Squad, on par with Katana and El Diablo, to whom Amanda Waller refers to as some of the most dangerous humans on Earth. *'Expert Combatant:' Deadshot, as a former member of the US Special Forces, is a highly skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, though not quite on Batman's level, as Deadshot was defeated by the Dark Knight, resulting in Deadshot's imprisonment in Belle Reve.New Details On BATMAN v SUPERMAN's Dark Knight; He Put The SUICIDE SQUAD In Prison * Master Assassin: Deadshot is an extremely skilled assassin, having become an infamous gun for hire ever since leaving the US Special Forces. |-| Equipment= *'Eye-Patch': one of Deadshot's signature trademarks is the high-tech eye-patch that he wears over his face mask, on his dominant left eye. This eye-patch augments his already amazing marksman skills, and when combined with his sniper rifle's scope, makes it almost impossible for him to miss his target. *'Deadshot Suit:' When in the field on an assignment with the Suicide Squad, Deadshot always dons a bulletproof red-and-black vest and body suit, with many holsters, containing various firearms at all times. *'Salient Arms International Tier One AR-15': Deadshot's primary weapon of choice is the use of an AR-15 assault rifle, modified with a scope an vertical hand grip. *'Modified Glock 17:' Deadshot's sidearm is a heavily modified Glock 17, with a compensator and red dot sight. Relationships Allies *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller - Boss and Keeper *Suicide Squad **Rick Flag **Killer Croc **Harley Quinn **El Diablo **Slipknot **Katana **Captain Boomerang Enemies *Batman Trivia *Unlike the comics or other media, this version of Deadshot is African-American, and wears his eye piece over his left eye instead of his right one. Gallery Promotional images Deadshot first look.png|First look at Deadshot Empire - Suicide Squad Deadshot cover.png|''Empire'' variant cover Suicide Squad character poster - Deadshot.png|Character poster Suicide Squad tattoo poster - Deadshot.jpg|Tattoo poster GB Posters - Suicide Squad Deadshot Maxi Poster.jpg Suicide Squad character portrait - Floyd Lawton.png Suicide-squad-poster-deadshot.jpg External links *Deadshot at the Batman Wiki *Deadshot at the Arrowverse Wiki References es:Deadshot Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Villains Category:Humans